This invention concerns a buffing composition that is used in conjunction with a high-speed buffing machine to restore the gloss to a synthetic floor finish and, additionally, to increase the slip resistance of the floor finish.
The advent of long-wearing synthetic floor polishes provided a need for buffing compositions to clean, repair, and restore the gloss of the synthetic floor coating. Such buffing compositions are typically applied to the floor surface with a sprayer or mop, allowed to dry, and then polished by means of a buffing machine.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,398 to Frochielli, there is described a polyolefin emulsion for restoring the gloss and increasing the slip resistance of a floor coating. The water-insoluble polyolefin necessitates use of an emulsifying agent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,802 to Flanagan, there is described a wax free cleaning and buffing composition for reconditioning plastic coated floor surfaces. The restoring composition, which is said to establish a fusion or relamination of the base finish, includes liquid polyalkylene glycol, glycol ether as a solvent, a surfactant, and water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,892 to Abler et al., there is described an aerosol spray cleaner polish composition consisting of a styrene and/or acrylic polymer emulsion, a surfactant emulsifier, a hydrocarbon aerosol propellant, a detergent, and optionally, tri(butoxyethyl) phosphate.
Thus, many of the prior art compositions contain water insoluble ingredients which necessitate the presence of a solvent other than water. The use of other solvents increases the cost and in some situations are environmentally unacceptable, such as in health care facilities. Furthermore, the water insoluble ingredients tend to collect on the polishing pad and are difficult to remove from the pad with soap and water. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a composition for restoring acrylic and/or styrene based floor finishes wherein all or at least the major portion of the components are water soluble.